


acknowledging that the universe is one cruel, cruel master

by lunartales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Sneaking Out, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swimming Pools, Training Camp, basically your soulmark hurts when you're around your soulmate, i really just wanted to write them sneaking out to swim, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunartales/pseuds/lunartales
Summary: When he sees the splatter of yellow on Kuroo's back. Kei knows.He knows.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 13
Kudos: 240





	acknowledging that the universe is one cruel, cruel master

**Author's Note:**

> bare with me,,,,,this is completely self-indulgent and was made on a whim
> 
> (thank you to all my friends who read through this and not only gave me support, but also some really good feedback and some much needed advice!! love you, yall mean the world to me!!)
> 
> ALRIGHT YALL KNOW THE DRILL
> 
> ENJOY

The second the clock struck midnight, Kei wanted to scream.

The soulmark bloomed on his skin, manifesting in a flurry of sudden sharp stings that swirled from the side of his stomach down his thigh, touching the tip of his knee in tapered strokes.

The aches came in waves that shook throughout his entire right side. Every second that passed was of pure anguish, and Kei felt tears drip down his temples. It felt like his side was being skinned off.

Kei let out a strangled noise, clutching the sheets of his bed. He breathed fast and hard as the universe practically tattooed on his soulmark. His blurry gaze settled onto his wall clock. It's only been two minutes past midnight.

_"I am never getting a tattoo. Never."_

The pain subsided just as fast as it came. He clutched his aching side, panting, with one hand wiping his tears away. Kei lifted his shirt up to see what had formed, his face flushed and scrunched.

It looked as if a calligraphy brush painted on his skin. The mark resembled that of a cat, one with unruly fur that stuck up in places with a long bushy tail wrapping around his thigh. But the cat had a smug look on its face, like it was proud of the agony it gave him. _"Stupid cat."_

Kei stood and walked towards the mirror. He looked at the massive soulmark imbeded on his skin as his eyes traced every part of it with fierce intent and amusement.

 _"That's gigantic. Explains why it hurt so much."_ He thinks to himself. Maybe he should call Tadashi. _"Maybe not."_

And then the door swung open, revealing his mother and his brother with bright faces. "Happy birthday, Kei!"

His mother opened her arms and caught the younger boy in a bone-crushing hug. Kei yelped, his mother was on the shorter side but was probably stronger than both of her sons combined. He hugged back, begrudgingly. Akiteru chuckled, joining in on the hug.

His mother took a step back, both hands on Kei's shoulders. "Oh, Aki-chan! Look! His soulmark!" She exclaimed. Akiteru practically gawked.

"That's huge!" His brother said, looking surprised.

"It's a cat. What, is my soulmate a furry?" Kei raised a brow and pulled down his shirt to cover it. His mother lets out a laugh.

"Possibly! Must've hurt like a bitch!" Akiteru chuckled. Their mother smacks his arm, saying something about language to which Akiteru only continued laughing at.

"It did." Akiteru guffaws.

"It's late, go get some sleep! Happy birthday, Kei!" His mother pulls him down to place a peck on his cheek and wished him good night.

A sigh. And the faintest of grins. "Thank you, mom. Good night." His mother smiles, ruffles his hair and walks out the room.

Akiteru puts him in a headlock, despite the younger's protests. He releases him. Kei mumbles. Akiteru laughs.

The older boy gives him a pat on the back and a quick good night, before locking the door behind him. Kei watched him leave, and with a sigh, sat down at the edge of his bed.

Right when his phone starts to vibrate.

It's Tadashi. _"Of course it is."_

He picks up the phone, and answers it.

_"Happy birthday! Did you get your mark?"_

Another sigh. 

"Thank you. Yes."

  
~~~

  
The scent of sweat, the squeaks of shoes against polished flooring, and Hinata's screaming echoing throughout the gym. Kei grimaces.

Tadashi laughs. "They're extra rowdy today, huh?"

"Aren't they always?" Kei rolled his eyes. The other boy chuckles.

"What's with them anyways?" He pushes his glasses up, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Kei watched as Hinata bounced around the court, and then slipping on Kageyama's towel. He lands on his ass with a loud thud and a pained groan. Kageyama's scolds reverberate throughout.

"We're going to Tokyo for that training camp next week, remember?" Tadashi mentions as he shakes his head with a concerned smile, watching the other two first years bicker. Kei let out a groan and leaned his back against the wall, one hand fiddling with the hem of the kneeguard hiding the tip of his soulmark's tail.

His gaze shifts towards the clock, and he sighs.

"You think you'll meet them there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your soulmate, duh! We're going against _Nekoma,_ and your soulmark's a cat!" Tadashi said with a sparkle in his smile. Kei rolled his eyes and scoffed, moving his hand away from the kneeguard to push his glasses up.

"I think it's not a very good idea to assume that every cat-related thing is tied to my soulmark, Tadashi." 

Tadashi huffed, "It must be fate!"

Kei chuckled and shook his head. "Sure, whatever."

Hinata slips again. Tadashi laughs. Kei doesn't even spare him a glance.

  
~~~

  
The trip to Tokyo was less than pleasant. Kei felt dizzy and in desperate need of some food, not to mention his sore shoulder where Tadashi rested on the entire bus ride.

He stood up and stretched, walking towards the exit of the bus, almost half-asleep. Tadashi had waited outside, turning to him with a grin.

"We're here!" Tadashi grinned brighter. Kei merely yawned.

He looked around as his other teammates talked with each other. Tadashi had soon gone off to chat with the other two first years, leaving Kei alone with his thoughts.

The wind felt fresh and cool against his skin. Kei breathed deep, the cold air entering his lungs. He checks his phone for a second, and watched as his best friend and the others talked idly. The blond's eyes wander around with nothing on his mind, other than the realisation that he'd be stuck in a room with Hinata and The King. He sighs, and continues to stare off into nothing as they wait for the other team—

—Or, until his eyes lock with someone else's wandering gaze. Everything felt like a sudden downpour of hazel brown, tanned skin, and velvety smiles. Kei couldn't look away, even if he tried. The very gaze that this other boy — handsome, tall, and well built in a fiery red tracksuit — had was magnetic. His entire being felt like he was being pulled in to some void that was this boy.

But there was something oddly familiar about him. Kei couldn't quite put a finger on it. Maybe it was the upward curve of his lips that was all too arrogant, or the way his hair seemingly defied all laws of gravity. _"I feel like I've seen him before."_

"Hello? Earth to Tsukki?" Tadashi clapped his hands together infront of his face, and Kei nearly jumped.

"What're you staring at?" The freckled boy asked, an eyebrow raised. Kei waved a hand dismissively, and motioned towards the rest of their team who were already on the move. He didn't want to notice how his soulmark twinged just a little.

"Nothing in particular. C'mon, we'll be left behind."

Tadashi didn't believe him.

Kei knows.

  
~~~

  
Kei had wandered, of course, under the cool toned radiance of the moon. Sweat clung to his forehead, and his shoes squeaked against the concrete. It was time for him to hit the showers and go to bed.

Or so he thought.

Here he was, lured in with taunts and jabs to his fragile ego, even sweatier than before beneath the bright gym lights, playing with these guys he barely even knew. _"How did I even get to this point?"_

"No no, you're form is too weak. I'll show you how to do it properly," The boy from before, Kuroo, said from behind him.

Kei panted, wiping the sweat from his temple with his shirt. He turns to face the older boy with a blank expression.

"Can I touch you?" Kei felt a shiver down his spine.

"Uh...? Fine. Whatever." He reluctantly agrees, and the older boy walked behind him. Kei felt the ghost of his fingers against his forearms, and his hairs stood on end. Kuroo raises his arms at an angle, and the same strong fingers move towards his wrists. The raven bends the blond's hands outwards, and lets go. 

"Like that. Remember that."

And so he did. Kei ended up stuffing one of Bokuto's spikes, much to the older male's dismay.

"You're getting better, that's for sure." A velvety voice for a velvety smile. Kei couldn't help but shiver.

"Thank you, Kuroo-san." He didn't bother making eye contact, knowing that once he will, he wouldn't be able to tear his eyes away.

The older boy merely let out a low chuckle. Kei shivers, again, and his soulmark ached.

  
~~~

  
He couldn't sleep. The snores of his teammates echoed throughout the entirety of the room. Every move he made squeaked, and Tadashi has kicked him in his sleep more than once. Groggily, his eyes landed on the blurry sillhouette of the clock on the wall. He didn't bother getting his glasses to see clearly; he knew it was too late to even be awake.

Kei had long given up on trying to sleep. Instead, he sat up and grabbed his glasses. He figured he wouldn't be needing his phone, but grabbed it anyway. All he wants is fresh air and quiet, and so he stands up and with the lightest steps he could muster, walked towards the door.

He cracks it open, and it creaks. Kei cringes, looking back to see if anyone had woken up — only to be greeted with the same snoring team. He steps out, and closes the door behind him.

Kei walked down the hallway, the moonlight seeping through windows and in every uncovered crevice. The hallways were dark, and glowed in cool muted blues. Kei dragged his fingers across the wall as he walked, the sound of every footstep quietly bouncing off.

At the end of the hallway was a half-opened door, the moonlight bleeding into the darkness. The tall boy approached it, and let himself outside, leaving it slightly ajar.

He breathed in the cool fresh air and watched the city lights flicker in the distance. Gravel and pebbles crunched under his weight, and Kei felt the tickle of grass on the sides of his feet. 

"Didn't think you'd be awake at this time, Tsukki."

Kei whipped his head so quick it nearly hurt his neck. His eyes meet the other's downcast gaze. Kuroo only gave him a half-smile, and an uncharacteristically timid wave. A sudden pain shoots through his leg, where his soulmark was. He bit back a yelp, straightening himself out.

"Kuroo-san."

"I couldn't sleep. How 'bout you?"

"Couldn't sleep either. They were snoring too loud." Kuroo chuckles at that, face brightening. Kei felt his cheeks flush.

"You could get in trouble, y'know."

"You're one to talk." Kei retorts. Kuroo only laughed, the sound of it in hushed volumes.

"You know..." He starts, inching closer to Kei. Kei, in return, takes a step back.

"If anyone were to find us here, alone, there's gonna be a lot of questions." Kuroo smirked. Kei's cheeks flush, and he frowns.

"I'm leaving." The blond turns around towards the door. Kuroo, chuckling, steps infront of him to stop Kei in his tracks, arms stretched outwards.

"Wait! Since you're already here... C'mon, follow me!" Kuroo said, his hands retreating inside his pockets. He turns around, beckoning Kei to follow him with a flick of a wrist.

"Why should I follow you?" He stood in place, unsure. Kei saw him roll his eyes and smile. Kuroo grabbed his arm, pulling the blond towards him.

"Just c'mon, before anyone sees us!" Kuroo started walking quick, his footsteps light and somehow experienced; he'd definitely done this before and not just once. Kei followed behind him, his wrist still in the raven's grip. He was glad the night was so dark, he wouldn't want Kuroo to see how red his face has gotten.

Soon enough, they arrived at a locked door. Kuroo whipped out a set of keys Kei didn't even notice was in his pocket. 

"How am I sure you're not gonna straight up murder me?" Kei questioned, side-eyeing the other boy.

Kuroo laughed, "I'm hurt you'd actually think I'd kill you. I'm too nice to do that."

Kei rolled his eyes.

Kuroo fumbled through the keys in the dark, and stuck one in the lock, twisting it, and quietly opening the door. He steps in, and cocked his head to the side, motioning for the younger to follow. So he did.

Kei closed the door behind him, making sure it didn't swing closed and bang behind them. He took out his phone turned the flashlight on, looking around the building. The light casted onto beige tiles, cold metal, and onto the surface of still water. _"Oh."_

Kuroo had walked towards the light switch, and flicked them on. The pool lights turned on, and glowed a blue under the water. Kei walked towards the metal handrail, sat down beside it and turned his flashlight off. Putting his phone away from the edge of the pool, Kei dipped a hand in. The water rippled, and it was cold enough to give him goosebumps.

Kuroo stood next to him, and before Kei could realise, he was taking off his clothes.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Kei asks, face heating up. The other boy only chuckled, a sly grin plastered across his face. Kei's soulmark stung.

"Wouldn't want to get my clothes wet!" Kuroo laughed, only in a black pair of boxers. He tosses his clothes haphazardly away from the pool, and dipped a foot into the water.

"Fuck, it's cold!" He cursed, sinking deeper into the water. Kei brought his knees up to his chest, resting a cheek on his knee.

He watched Kuroo's head dip into the calm blue waters. He resurfaces, wiping the water away from his face, beaming.

"God, this is great." Kuroo said, floating in the middle of the pool without a care in the world. Kei laughed, this time, and drew swirls in the water with a lazy finger.

"Don't you wanna join me?" Kuroo smirks, swimming up to Kei. His arms were folded on each other, resting on the pool's edge. The older boy tilted his head to the side to look at the other. Kuroo's eyes were marbled with dark blues from the shadows the water had cast on his face. Kei found himself staring at the water dripping off his hair that looked as if they sparkled in the light, and the droplets racing down the length of his neck. Kei didn't want to look away.

"I'd rather not die from hypothermia, thanks." 

"C'mon! Sure it's cold but I'm not freezing to death!" Kei blinked. Kuroo pouted.

He splashes some water towards Kei's direction. The younger tried dodging it, but still ended up getting soaked. Kei frowned, and shot the older boy a heated glare, before splashing water back. Kuroo's laughter bounced off the walls.

"Tsukki, please? Pretty please?"

"You sound like a five year old, stop. And don't call me Tsukki."

"Eh? What should I call you then? How 'bout I call you... _Kei?"_ Kuroo teased, that velvety grin forming on his face. Kei felt his heart drop, and his soulmark ached.

"No."

"Well, if not Kei... How about Sunshine? Moondrop? Glasses dude?" Kei rolled his eyes and let out a genuine chuckle.

"You're so dumb."

"Tsukki! How could you say that!" Kuroo says as he clutches his heart dramatically. He pushed away from the edge, and floated towards the centre of the pool.

Kei sighed, and pulled his shirt up to take it off. Kuroo wooped quietly as he could, to say the least. The blond stripped into only his boxers and threw his clothes next to Kuroo's pile. He takes a step into the water. Kei shudders.

He takes another step, cursing quietly at the cold creeping up his body. Kei submerges himself under the surface, and everything went quiet for just a moment.

Kei resurfaces, and swam towards the edge where Kuroo leaned against, putting on his glasses. The latter smiles that velvet grin again, and Kei felt the corners of his lips curve ever so slightly.

"See? Not that bad right?"

"...Yeah." Kei replied, sinking into the water. His feet were flat on the floor of the pool, the tiles were cold and slick.

Kuroo splashes him with another wave of water. Kei curses, and swims towards him, splashing back a bigger wave. Kuroo dodges it, and Kei feels a hand on his shoulder. He shudders, his skin covered in goosebumps.

"Do you think they know we're awake?"

"Probably, since you're being so noisy."

"Hey! You're being noisy too, y'know!"

"Hmm. No, it's mostly you. Especially with that stupid laugh of yours."

"Tsukki! Rude! My laugh isn't stupid!" Kuroo gasped, acting hurt as he fake-swooned. Kei scoffed, splashing Kuroo with water.

The other boy retaliated, drenching the blond. Kuroo bolts, half-swimming half-running throughout the pool as Kei comes at him with waves of water. Kei felt himself laugh, his insides bubbling. Kuroo laughed with him, harder. Their voices rung in Kei's ears, and it echoed in the quiet building.

Kuroo calls for a time out, chest heaving and panting. Kei splashes him one last time, but Kuroo manages to dodge it. The raven swims up to him with a cocky grin, wiping the water away from his face as he pushed his hair back.

"Shh.. We're making too much noise!" Kuroo whispered with a finger up to his mouth, a lazy wink towards Kei's direction. Kei felt his heart skip a beat, and the blond sinks into the water. The Nekoma captain floats around him, and Kei watches.

Kuroo swims towards the metal ladder. He grabs the handrail with his hand, and pulls himself up. He watches him.

When he sees the splatter of yellow on Kuroo's back, Kei knows.

He knows.

And everything starts to fall into place. The strange familiarity, every ache and sting and twinge, every magnetic pull and push of the universe towards Kuroo's direction. Kei couldn't believe it. Kei didn't want to believe it. Tadashi was right. Kei didn't want to believe Tadashi was actually right.

"Fireflies." Kei had said out loud. Kuroo stopped. And he let out a breathy sound. It sounded like a laugh.

"I've been wanting to ask you." He turned around, and Kei could see the faintest dusting of red across his cheeks.

"I saw your mark. While you were taking your clothes off— Does that sound weird? Oh, I made it weird. Hoo, I definitely made it weird, didn't I? I-"

"Kuroo-san."

The older boy cleared his throat. Kuroo sat down, his legs daggling in the water. "You felt it too, right? The pain?"

Kei stayed silent, avoiding the other's gaze, and he nodded. Kei swam towards Kuroo, pulled himself up and sat down beside him.

Both of them were dripping, soaking wet, and Kuroo inched closer towards Kei quietly.

They both didn't know how to react. Kei watched the light from beneath the pool cast shadows onto his skin. They fell into a silence that felt like it stretched on for hours. But Kei felt a warmth against his pinky, and Kei hasn't wanted something this bad in a while.

He interlocked their fingers together, and Kuroo turned to face him, one leg folded and out of the water. Kei relished the warmth against his freezing skin, and held it tighter. Their eyes meet, and Kei found himself staring at the droplets dripping from Kuroo's eyelashes. Kuroo laughs.

This time, there were no velvety smiles, no sly grins, no teasing chuckles. Kuroo laughed and his eyes smiled with him. Kei felt his heart skip a beat, and his soulmark ached.

"So you're my soulmate, huh?" Kuroo smiled.

"...I didn't think I'd meet you so soon."

"Lucky you!" He teased, nudging Kei with his elbow. Kei felt the corners of his lips curve up. 

Kuroo licked his lips and his eyes drifted down, the remnants of his smile burning into Kei's memory. Kei knew where those hazel eyes landed, and another sharp pain struck his mark.

Kuroo leaned in so painstakingly slow, so unsure. Kei's soulmark ached, and so did his stomach and his heart, hell, everything ached, and as Kei drew closer towards him, every ache started to fade away.

Kei didn't think any of this was real. Here he was, sopping wet and cold in only his boxers at one a.m. in the morning, at a pool in a school that he definitely didn't go to and would most likely get in trouble in if he got caught, with someone he barely knows — who turns out to be his fucking _soulmate_ — pressing against his lips.

Kuroo tasted like cinnamon. _"Oh my god, he tastes like cinnamon."_

He felt the slide of Kuroo's lips against his. They were warm, chapped, but _soft,_ and Kei felt the blood rush to his cheeks. He felt the warmth creep up his face as Kuroo presses a callused hand to cup his jaw. Kuroo smiles against the kiss. Kei shivers.

They pull away with a sigh, and rested their foreheads together.

"This is so cliche." Kei admits. Kuroo laughed. Kei hears his laughter echo in his head.

"Yeah. But this-" Kuroo lifts their interlocked hands up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss onto Kei's fingers, "-Is nice. More than nice really, this is great."

" _You're_ so cliche." Kei's cheeks flush hard.

Kuroo kisses the back of his hand, and slides back into the pool. Kei follows suit, teeth chattering from the cold.

"Can I touch you?" He asks, hushed and low. Kei feels his hazel gaze on his lips.

"Yes." Kei breathes, and Kuroo snakes both his arms around the other boy's waist, pulling him closer until there was no space between them. The water sloshed and rippled with every move. They kiss, again and Kei feels a warmth settling in his chest.

Kuroo pushes him against the pool wall, the water splashing onto the edge. Kei carded his hands through Kuroo's hair as he felt the light touch of tongue against his bottom lip. Kei shivered, parting his mouth slightly.

Kei felt lightheaded, cold, and yet warm all at the same time. He could feel Kuroo's heartbeat against his, and every beat, every sound that muffled against his lips shot electricity through his veins.

With every second that ticked by, he couldn't help but feel as if it was just him, Kuroo, and the universe, all alone in this place.

  
~~~

  
"So this is goodbye?"

"You're making it seem like I'm leaving forever."

"Every second without you feels like forever."

"Ugh. Shut up."

"Good night, Kei."

"...Good night, Kuroo-san."

  
~~~

  
The bus engine roared, and Kei waited.

Kuroo said his goodbyes to Kei's teammates, shaking Daichi's hand with what looks like a captains-only telepathic conversation with some weird animosity behind it. Kei digresses.

As Kei's team enter the bus, Kuroo walks over to him with a smile on his face. Kei felt his soulmark sting.

"So _this_ is goodbye?"

"I'm still not leaving forever, y'know."

"I know... I'll miss you."

"...I'll miss you too."

The raven takes his hand, and slips what felt like paper into the other boy's grasp.

"Text me soon, so I can save your number."

Kei nods, slow and processing. His cheeks felt hot, and Kuroo chuckled.

"See you, Kei."

He couldn't reply quick enough. Kuroo had already walked off towards his team, who had already started leaving without him.

Kei smiles to himself. "See you."

His soulmark ached, again.

  
~~~

  
"Tadashi."

"Yeah?"

"You were right."

"I know I'm right! ...About what, exactly?"

He looked confused, and simply stared at the blond, one brow raised.

The blond put his eyemask on and closes his eyes.

"You were right about it being fate."

**Author's Note:**

> WOO that was,,, HMMM  
> writing is hard periodt  
> anyways to those who are reading this end note:  
> THANK YOU so much for taking time to read my fic! it really does mean alot to me that you didn't drop it because i really put alot of my writing motivation into this that i practically burned myself out and got writers block right after HAXSHHSDBBJ  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH again!!  
> i hope you enjoyed it <33


End file.
